


Touch In the Night

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Darkverse - Freeform, Electra Complex, Footprints AU, Gift Fic, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mommy Kink, PWP, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Vilian, Vitayuu, Yutaly - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics, dark!Katsuki Yuuri, dark!Victor Nikiforov, oedipus complex, parental incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Kashoku's unofficial dark!verse Footprints AU





	1. Vilian (Victor x Yulian) with background VitaYuu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



“Mama can I talk to you about something?” Yulian stood in the doorway to his parent’s bedroom looking shy with a blush on his round cheeks.  Yuuri looked up from where he was curled in bed with a book, enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon and patted the bed next to him.

 

“What is it, Ulya?” he asked as his youngest son climbed in next to him, resting his head on the pillows next to his mother’s. 

“I’m not sure if I’m satisfying Vita-nii in bed… can you help me?” Yulian blushed 

“Of course, baby,” Yuuri brushed a hand against Yulian’s cheek, “I’m glad you came to me about this.  What did you want to work on specifically?”

“I guess just about everything?” Yulian shrugged

 

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled, pushing his son’s shoulders flat against the bed and rolling on top, “How about we start with kissing?”  Yulian nodded, relaxing as Yuuri slipped off both their glasses and placed it on the bedside table.  Yulian knew he was blushing hard, his anxiety increasing as his mother, beautiful and wearing a skimpy robe (that his father would probably scold for later: “If you’re in my bed you shouldn’t be wearing anything”).   Yulian’s hand tangled in Yuuri’s hair while the other rested on the small of his back.  Yuuri in turn caged the younger omega in, legs on both side of his hips and forearms on both side of his head.  Their matched frames molded perfectly together, making their position feel natural.  Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh when he looked at his son, beet red and nervous.  It could be expected, Yuuri supposed, after all the only person he had been with like this was his brother.

 

“Don’t be nervous, sweetheart, I’m here to help you,” Yuuri cooed, pressing closer

“ _G-ganbarimasu_ ” Yulian squeaked, making Yuuri laugh more.  Yulian pressed his mother’s head closer and closed his eyes.

 

Their first kiss should really be described as a peck.  Not at all acceptable under usual circumstances.  But Yuuri moved slowly for his son’s sake, hoping that he was just shy and would warm up eventually.  Yulian’s anxiety was winning, reluctant to the various nips and open kisses that his mother assaulted him with.  Yuuri’s patience for such a thing was as thin as his robe.  Yuuri ground his hips down, the sweet friction doing to work as it forced Yulian’s mouth open with a soft moan.  Yuuri took advantage of this, licking into his son’s mouth as his hips undulated once again.  Yulian, spurred on by the sweet pressure to his cock, shoved his tongue into his mother’s mouth and licked fervently.  This earned him another wave of pleasure and a happy moan around his tongue.  His grip on his mother’s hair tightened, pushing them together closer as his other hand groped Yuuri’s ass beneath the silk robe.

 

“Who taught you that, Ulya?” Yuuri smiled as his son played with his ass and rolled his hips up.  Yulian didn’t respond, nipping Yuuri’s lip instead and pulling him back in.  Yuuri obliged, convincing himself that it was for selfless reasons.  Yulian was very skilled at using his tongue.  He must have licked all the surfaces in Yuuri’s mouth, tongues tangling with muffled whines.  Eventually and unfortunately the two had to surface for air.  Yulian took a few lungfuls in before leaning back up into his mother.  Instead of soft lips, a hand covered his mouth.

 

“Save your energy, baby, you’re gonna need it for your father,” Yuuri pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead before rolling off to call down the hall for his husband, “Vitya, can you come in here, please?”

 

Yulian went back to blushing when he realized that he was also going to show his father how he was doing in bed.  It made sense logically, who better to show him how to take an alpha cock than an alpha.  But the logic didn’t erase the fact that he had never been with his father this way.  He had fleeting fantasies of Victor doing things to him the same way does to his mother, but he has also had too much respect for his parents to bring it up.  But now his mother was calling his father into the bedroom to presumably have sex with him to tell him how good (or bad) he was in bed.

 

It was enough overthought to short his brain.

 

“Take your clothes off Ulya, you know how your father gets,” Yuuri winked, not listening to his own advice and kept his clothes on.

 

Yulian stripped as he was told, embarrassed by how hard he was already by the mere thought of what would happen once his father came upstairs.  His mother stroked his hair with a few kisses pressed to the side of his head.  

 

“Ulya, what are you…” Victor’s eyes raked over him, holding a steady gaze that had Yulian shifting uncomfortably.

“Vitya, drop your pants for Ulya,” Yuuri commanded, “And Ulya, be a dear and get on your knees,”

 

Yulian shuffled towards his father, not hearing Yuuri explain to Viktor the situation.  Even without his clothes on, Yulian’s skin felt way too hot.  His blood sang in his ears as he dropped to his knees in front of Victor, hyper-fixated his father’s hands working to undo his trousers.  A bomb could have gone off next to him and it wouldn’t have been enough to pull his focus.

 

“...Right Ulya?”  Yuuri asked.  Yulian caught the end of the question upon hearing his name.  He nodded stupidly, hoping the flush on his skin wasn’t too obvious.  

Yuuri sighed “I was telling your father about how you’re shy at first but a very quick learner, isn’t that right?”

 “Um um I-I-I…” Yulian stuttered, shaking and clenching his fists trying to ground himself in reality.  He practically jumped out of his skin when a hand lifted his chin up to look into two pools of blue.

“Don’t be nervous, Ulya,” Victor’s thumb swiped his lower lip, “Your mother and I just want to help you.  You’ll listen, yes?” Yulian nodded, swallowing thickly down his dry throat.

 

Yuuri settled behind him, nuzzling into his neck and speaking in a low voice “I’m gonna open you up while you suck off daddy, okay?” his mother purred, kissing him sweetly on the lips when he nodded.  “Get daddy hard first, Ulya, just like you do with Vitalik”

 

When Yuuri pushed Yulian’s head back to face Victor who had already pushed his slacks down mid-thigh.  Yulian couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of his father’s length.  Even when it was soft it was still long and thick.  Yulian knew instantly that he would choke on it but he wondered if he would be punished for not being able to take it in all the way.  The thought made him shudder.

 

Victor held himself out for his son, trying to coax something out of the timid omega who started off with a tentative kitten lick to the head.  When Yulian wrapped both hands around the member, his father let go and instead held onto the top of his head.  

 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Victor praised as Yulian licked long stripes and kissing the tip.  His lips wrapped around the head, tasting the skin with a swirl of his tongue.  A moan affirmed that he was doing good as he took more of the hardening length deeper into his mouth.  Yulian cried when he felt the first finger breach him, though when he tried to pull off his father’s cock he was stopped by the hold on his hair.

 

“Breathe through your nose, baby,” Yuuri kissed his neck, finger gliding easy in him through the copious slick.

 “You’re doing so good for daddy,” came words of praise from above

 

Yulian took more of the alpha’s cock into his mouth despite the ache in his jaw.  Right now he was just focused on bobbing his head and taking as much in his mouth like he thought was expected of him.  What he couldn’t fit in his mouth he worked with his spit coated hand, fingers barely touching when it wrapped around.  He could taste salty precome splash against his tongue and he lapped it up eagerly, curling his tongue around the shaft in hopes to get more.

 

A finger was added and began scissoring him open and he couldn’t hold back the moan from the dual sensation.  He imagined what it would be like to have a dick in his ass while he had one in his mouth.  Maybe that’s what he would ask for for his birthday.  His cock twitched at the idea, precum gushing and spilling.  

 

Yulian’s hips jerked the second a hand wrapped around his small omega cocklet.  His moan was muffled, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Yuuri.  

 

“If you come now, you’ll last longer for the next part,” Yuuri’s hands stroked in sync with his fingers, four now stretching him wide.  Yulian stopped swallowing down Victor’s cock, his head remained still as his mother jerked him off and fingered him.  There was an attempt to pull off altogether but it was stopped with heavy hands.  Victor was obligated to do the work of fucking his son’s throat.  

 

With his mother pleasuring him and the feeling of daddy using his throat like a toy that had Yulian spilling into his mother’s hand.  Victor pulled out in time for Yulian to let out a broken moan.  

 

“Clean up your mess,” Yuuri held out his come-covered hand in front of him as he was coming down.  Ever one to please, Yulian lapped up his own come and swallowed it all down.

“Such a good boy, Ulya,” Victor praised, pulling Yulian’s focus back to his father, still eye leveled with his cock.

“Daddy you’re still hard… was it not good?” Yulian felt ashamed.  He couldn’t get his father off, was he that bad?

“I’m hard because you were good, baby” Victor replied as he helped both omegas onto their feet

“Daddy doesn’t have a refractory period like you or me...or your brother for that matter,” Yuuri smirked, yelping playfully when Victor spanked him

“But I can fuck you longer than that boy can.” Victor unbuttoned his shirt while Yuuri helped him take off the rest of his pants, kissing his husband’s cock that was still coated with their son’s saliva.

“He loves his mother, what can I say?” Yuuri let out a breathy sigh, making Victor laugh a little.

“Enough about Vitasha, right now it’s about Ulya.  Come.  Sit.” Victor motioned to the bed.

 

Victor lied down in the bed fully naked and erect, beckoning for the younger omega to join him.  Yulian hesitantly straddled his father's lap, sitting pretty on his navel with his daddy’s cock brushing against his backside.

 

“You’re gonna ride daddy next,” Yuuri sat in a lofty armchair in the corner, not paying much attention as he typed something out on his phone, “You’ll have more control this way and it’ll be a good way to gauge your performance during sex.”

 

Yulian rose up on his knees with one hand gripping Victor’s knee to steady himself and one guiding the alpha’s cock to his entrance.  Victor, in turn, grabbed Yulian’s plump ass to spread him wider.  Yulian felt a rush of slick drip down his thighs with some landing straight onto the hard member below him.  Yulian lowered, moaning as the bulbous head breached his tight hole.

 

“Daddy...s-so big,” Yulian sank further down the rock hard length, panting as he was penetrated.  He was a shaking mess when he bottomed out, twitching uncontrollably around the alpha’s cock.  Yulian took a second to live in the moment.  The man he respected the most in the world was hot and thick inside him.  His father, who could be an alpha’s alpha, was holding his hips and patiently waiting for Yulian to return back to earth.  He wanted to please this man so much, wanted to take his cock in whatever way his daddy would give it to him.

 

He started with an experimental lift of his hips, crashing back down with the help of gravity.  Yulian felt a surge of pride when Victor moaned below him, pushing himself up more and more to get those sweet sounds from his father’s lips.

 

“Mother did you need….” Vitaly’s voice trailed as he took in the room: baby brother bouncing in their father's lap, their mother watching while fingering himself.  He might have left if Yuuri didn’t grab him by the belt and push him into the chair.  Yulian looked over, blushing when he met Vitaly’s stare.  Was he mad?

 

“Lift your hips,” Yuuri commanded as he pulled on Vitaly’s pants.  The omega purred when the alpha’s cock sprang free already half hard.

“Ulya needed some help, so daddy is taking care of him,” Yuuri took his son’s cock into his hand “Will you take care of me as well?”  Yuuri didn’t wait for a response, taking Vitaly into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks.  The next time Yulian looked over, Vitaly’s eyes were closed as their mother gave him a messy blowjob.  

 

Yulian yelped when Victor snapped his hips up, effectively reeling his attention back in.  

 

“Use your hips more, Ulya.” Victor pushed himself up into a sitting position, Yulian’s red cock now painting precum on his father’s stomach.  Yulian didn’t know exactly what his father meant but he tried nonetheless.  He felt awkward and feeble in his attempts to move his hips in a way that he thought was at least sexy.  Even with Victor’s patience and steady hands on his hips, Yulian felt too much pressure.  

 

“You’re doing so good for me, Ulya…” Victor kissed him.  His words didn’t sound genuine to Yulian but the praise made him moan back in appreciation.

“Look at how mommy rides Vitasha, watch carefully,” Victor stopped Yulian’s hips with a squeeze.  Yulian turned once more to watch his mother with his brother.  

 

Yuuri had dropped his robe so now that he sat naked with his back pressed to Vitaly’s chest.  Vitaly was already balls deep in their mother, gripping his hips tightly as Yuuri moved on top him.  The way his mother moved was much more dynamic and seductive in comparison to Yulian.  He looked more like a wave crashing and cresting with each mesmerizing roll.  Yulian tried to imitate rolling his hips, successful only if that meant that he slipped off Victor’s dick three times in the process.  Victor was at least a little amused, commenting something about how re-entering Yulian always felt better than the last.

 

“I’m sorry daddy,“ Yulian tentatively wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, using the stability to drop down on his cock harder, resuming bouncing since it was familiar.  “Am I being good for you?”

“So good for me baby boy, so desperate for daddy’s cock aren’t you,” Victor kissed him, tongue running over his lips

“I love your cock, it fills me up so good,” Yulian moaned, driving himself to bounce quicker on Victor’s cock but was quickly losing steam.  He could hear his mother’s gasps mixed with his brother’s moans. He didn’t have to look to know that Vitaly had Yuuri pinned against the floor and was fucking him good if the skin slapping and “Yes Vitalik yes!”’s were anything to go by.

“Daddy I can’t… it’s too much…” Yulian panted, frustrated that his body couldn’t keep up.  Luckily, his daddy took pity on him, pushing Yulian down into the bed and fucking his tight hole like his life depended on it.  

 

The bed squeaked wildly as Yulian was fucked fast and hard.  The loud squelching from his sopping wet hole and wet skin slapping was only drowned out by his obscenely loud moans.  His prostate was being hit dead on, punching out unashamed screams from the young omega.  He didn’t stop screaming when daddy pushed his legs to his shoulders, nor when daddy started calling him a little whore, and especially not when daddy started jerking him off.

 

“Daddy want..want your come...  Knot m-me,” Yulian whined

“You want my pups, baby boy?” Victor licked and sucked at his neck

“Y-yes oh god give it to me, ah, knock me up daddy,” Yulian babbled helplessly “W-wanna feel your fat alpha cock fuck a whole litter into me.”

“God, Ulya, who taught you how to say that?  Come for me baby,”  Yulian came with a cry while Victor fucked him through it.  Victor’s own orgasm came moments later, sealing thick white come in his son with a knot just like he had begged for.  Victor rolled them so Yulian laid on top.

 

It took a while for Yulian to come down from his high.  When he came to he was lying flushed against his father’s chest, both panting heavily against each other.  Yulian was the first to move, but to not much avail with the knot locking him in place.  He rutted his hips a little, purring happily when he felt positively full of come and stretched tight around the dick in his ass.  Victor hugged Yulian’s small body close, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head.  He murmured praise to the omega, laughing when he felt his son’s cock twitch at the words.

 

“Babe.  Praise kink.” Victor called to the tangled bodies on the floor.  A small ‘woo’ voiced its approval from Yuuri.

“Daddy, can we practice some more later?” Yulian looked up with tired eyes

“Of course, Ulya, there’s still so much to teach you,” Victor smiled at the young omega, leaning in to kiss his plush lips.  Yulian let out a love-filled sigh as he kissed back, already putting into practice what his mother taught him earlier.

————————

Yulian woke up the same as he always did— curled up into his mate’s chest.  Vitaly was absently stroking his hair, basking in the warm morning glow.

 

“ _Ohayo_ , Vitasha,” Yulian murmured

“ _Ohayo_ ,” Vitaly greeted back “How are you feeling?”

“I think I can walk at least…” Yulian winced as he shifted, sore from taking his father and then his brother after they were done with their ‘lessons‘.

“Shall we go down for breakfast then?” Yulian nodded

 

Their family was already up and eating at the table.  Aiko was the first to notice them when they arrived, greeting them happily from her vantage point on Yuuri’s hip.

 

“Oh, boys, these are for you,” Yuuri held out two papers for them each labeled with their names and a letter next to it.

 

Yulian: C+

Vitaly: B-

 

The document looked like a standard report card on top of that, listing subjects and their respective point values.  Yulian noted that the only area he had an A in was ‘kissing’ with two hearts included in the comments.

 

“Climaxes too soon...suggestion, cock ring” Vitaly raised an eyebrow as he read over the report

“Gross!  I don’t want to hear that the first thing in the morning….or ever!” Alyona slammed her fists on the table

“Now, now, Alya, this is important information for your brothers,” Victor sipped at his coffee not batting an eye, “Ulya, I have some free time in the afternoon if you wanted to practice.”

Yulian blushed and stuttered out a confirmation.  Yuuri pushed a golden ring into Vitaly’s hand with a wink “Let's give it a try later”

“Anddddd I’ve officially lost my appetite,” Alyona pushed away from the table “I’ll be over at my girlfriend’s, text me when you all stop being so gross!”

“Bye bye Alya-nee!” Aiko called after her, blissfully unaware of her family’s unorthodox behavior.


	2. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is very lonely without his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I wrote this instead of the next chapter of AML... The next next chapter is like 80% done. I did this instead. I didn't forget about this work I promise!
> 
> This is my apology for my mean april fools day joke~

Two weeks.

Two weeks without his husband or his glorious cock.

It nearly killed Yuuri when he heard the news, tuning out the profuse apologies and kisses from Viktor, eyes focusing on the void.  How the hell was he supposed to go that long without sex? His toys could only quell his need for so long (three days as it turns out), but now they were more irritating than pleasurable.  Did they always need to be charged this frequently? Honestly, there weren’t enough batteries in the house. At some desperate point, Yuuri had to get the batteries out of the T.V remote when the last good ones for his favorite vibe had died.  That was four days ago. He still had to make it another week.

Suffice to say the omega was on edge.  The servants in the house had stayed clear out of his path less they wanted a brutal tongue lashing.  Such an example was made from a poor maid who felt such wrath the other day when she bought the wrong bed sheets (cotton? really?) which any other day would have been brushed off as an insignificant mistake.  Yuuri would need to buy the dear a gift basket later, he knew it. But right now he needed a fat alpha knot in his pussy this very instant or he might keel over and die. Death might be better than this fucking hell, to be honest.  

It was when Yuuri was weighing the pros and cons of death (can you get dick in the afterlife?) that a faint scent caught his attention.  The scent of an aroused alpha. A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine and warmth flickered in his core. His feet had a mind of its own as it followed the wonderful aroma up the stairs and down the hall.  He stopped in front of the door to Vitaly’s room, though he wasn’t at all surprised that it was his son. Echoes of whimpers that were barely audible yet unmistakable were muffled when Yuuri pressed his ear to the door.

“Mama..” his son’s voice moaned just a decibel too loud.  Slick was quickly soaking Yuuri’s panties as he imagined what Vitaly might look like behind the door.  

Naughty Vitalik.  

 

Yuuri hastily fished for his phone, stepping a little ways from the door as the other line rang.

“Love?”

“Hi, babe.  Can I have a hall pass?”  Yuuri whispered

“...Vitasha?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri blushed

Vitaly did not wear his heart on his sleeve, appearing as collected and cool even around his family.  But Yuuri was his mother; a seductress skilled at picking up subtle cues. It did not escape his attention how Vitaly would stare when he thought Yuuri wouldn’t notice, how his touches lingered, or how he reddened if Yuuri showed him affection.  When Yuuri brought it up to Viktor he laughed it off… until he caught his son practically drooling staring at Yuuri’s ass as the omega was bent over looking for absolutely nothing (other than solid evidence). And fuck, Yuuri wanted too. Vitaly was particularly handsome, taking after his father in his looks and build.  Perhaps in another area as well? It fueled Yuuri’s fantasies for a solid month. That’s also how long it took to convince Viktor to agree to the idea of letting Yuuri sleep with Vitaly if the opportunity came up. The opportunity was here and Yuuri thought his son would be all over him with Viktor gone but he couldn’t have been more wrong.  Vitaly had avoided him like the plague. He couldn’t get the boy to look at him for longer than two seconds or spare more than a few words when he did talk.

“It’s only been a week, love,” he could hear the amusement in Viktor’s voice

“Vityaaaa,” Yuuri whined “I’m literally dying,”

“If I could come home now I would.  Though I certainly can’t have you dying on me… I suppose it works out that we have an alpha son.”

“I can?”

“Yes.  Though you have to promise to give me all the details.”

“Deal.  Love you,”

“Love you too,”

 

Yuuri tossed his phone behind him and adjusted his robe.  It was sheer, practically counterproductive as clothing and left little to the imagination.  He checked his reflection in a mirror before making his move; pushing his tits together, hair back, and parting the robe just right.  With a deep breath, he knocked softly just so he could say that he did and pushed in before waiting for a reply.

Vitaly was still splayed out on his sheets, pearly white painting his stomach as he panted looking listlessly at the ceiling.  He probably moaned for his mother when he came. How cute. The alpha choked on air when Yuuri entered suddenly and scrambled to cover himself.

 

“M-mother!” Vitaly scolded with a dark blush on his face

“Didn’t you hear me knock?  What were you doing that got you so distracted?” Yuuri sauntered over to the bed with a smile on his face as he crawled into it until he sat at his son’s feet.  Vitaly was too stunned to comment though he still had half a mind to shut his legs and pull the sheets tighter.

“N-nothing.  J-just…” Vitaly averted his eyes, red blooming on his entire body that beautifully contrasted his pale skin.  His heart was going to burst. This could not be happening. He had been avoiding his mother all week to prevent himself from doing something stupid with his father gone.  He didn’t plan on his mother walking in on him, however.

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me, Vitalik,” Yuuri smiled slyly, fingers dancing on the sheet over his son’s legs, “Were you doing something naughty?” his fingers traveled farther up his calf “Something that you wouldn’t want me to know about?” he ran the hem of the sheet through his fingers, “Were you touching yourself, baby?” there was no resistance as Yuuri pulled the cover away.  Vitaly didn’t protest, perhaps because he thought he was in a vivid dream.

Yuuri stifled an indignant sound when Vitaly was finally uncovered.  His son had… grown out well, clearly blessed by puberty and testosterone.  By the looks of it, he was just on the side of half hard though he had just orgasmed.  It was obvious he had inherited Yuuri’s gift of stamina. This dick was the gift that kept on giving; long and thick and raring to go again.  

Yuuri crawled closer to his son’s thighs just shy of his hips, bending low as he moved so that his breasts would clearly show.  Vitaly covered himself with his hands in a meager attempt to maintain some dignity. It didn’t work, however, since the omega seemed hellbent on destroying every last ounce of his modesty.

“Oh?  What’s this?”  Yuuri ran a finger through the sticky mess on Vitaly’s stomach

“Mother, don’t t-that's…” Vitaly’s heart was beating out of his chest, blood singing in his ears

“You should clean up after yourself, Vitasha, what is a mother to do?” his finger popped into his mouth much to Vitaly’s horror.  Yuuri moaned around his finger as the taste of his son coated his tongue. Vitaly’s legs twitched below him but still made no move to throw his mother off.  He wanted this just as much as Yuuri, but the poor boy was too shy.

Nothing a mother couldn’t fix.

Yuuri pushed Vitaly’s hands back and leaned over, tits brushing against the alpha’s pelvis as his tongue cleaned Vitaly’s stomach.  Yuuri made pornographic, filthy moans as he licked and sucked off the streaks of remaining come, rocking forward sensually to stimulate his son’s quickly hardening length.  Every press from Yuuri’s mouth sparked a new ember in the last place his soft lips touched and effectively melted the alpha into a puddle of whimpers and gasps. When Yuuri was satisfied with his handiwork he trailed kisses up the alpha’s torso, crawling up until he sat pretty just above Vitaly’s hips.

 

“You know, Vitalik?” Yuuri tucked back a strand of hair behind his son’s ears, “I’ve been so lonely without your father here… no one to share that big bed with me,” Yuuri showed his best pouting face, grinding his pussy on the stiff member.  His panties were absolutely saturated with slick.

“M-mother,” Vitaly felt like he was going to cry from shame.  From lust. His hands held Yuuri’s hips to anchor himself in the moment.

“Shhh… Vitasha,” Yuuri cooed lovingly “I know about your feelings for me and I feel the same way too.  I didn’t know how to approach you though… I guess a direct one is working, no?” Yuuri untied the front of his robe, letting it slide off his shoulders to expose his breasts.  He took both of Vitaly’s hands into his, guiding them to his chest. Vitaly cupped them tenderly as if Yuuri was made of glass until Yuuri pushed his hands harder against his breasts.  

“Ohh…” Yuuri sighed in relief, melting into the touch as Vitaly experimentally squeezed.  A gush of slick drizzled onto Vitaly, making the alpha moan back in return.

“Ne….what do you say?  Will you help mommy feel good?” the rest of the robe slipped off leaving Yuuri just in his soaked panties.  They were bothersome at this point, irritatingly confiding his small cocklet that tented the fabric.

Vitaly was at his breaking point.  Animalistic drive took over the second he looked into his mother’s eyes.  Before he knew what hit him, Yuuri was on his back with Vitaly quickly closing the distance between them.  Yuuri’s arms were pinned to the side of his head effortlessly as the omega squealed in delight. There was a fire in the alpha’s eyes that threatened to burn them both.  Yuuri couldn’t be more elated. His legs spread wide to let the alpha closer, licking his lips as he eyed Vitaly’s beautiful length drip precum between his legs. Yuuri expected Vitaly to kiss him but he gasped instead when he felt his panties being ripped off and a finger trace the folds of his aching cunt.  

“Put it in me,” Yuuri whined.  He sobbed when Vitaly did as he was told, pushing a single finger into his mother’s warm channel.  It had him begging for more instantly and Vitaly didn’t hesitate to work more of his fingers in. He worshipped Yuuri’s breasts as he did, lost in suckling Yuuri’s chest with eyes shut.  Vitaly lapped up the milk that was coaxed out, still plenty left from Yuuri’s last pregnancy. Yuuri held his head closer, petting silver hair and closing his eyes himself until the fingers weren’t enough.

“Vitalik, please, I’m ready for you,” Yuuri rolled his hips up to emphasize his point, “Need you, baby,” Vitaly stilled and looked up into his mother’s lust blown eyes.  He looked away shyly all of a sudden which made Yuuri laugh at his sudden shift in confidence. Laughing was not the right response, however, Vitaly flinched like he had been struck.  Yuuri hummed, pushing Vitaly up and backward into the pillows and once again crawling over him.

 “I can ride you, baby if you’d like?” he teased Vitaly’s cock between his wet folds, causing Vitaly’s hips to twitch.  Vitaly simply nodded with his head in the pillows entranced by Yuuri’s undulating hips. “Don’t take your eyes off me,” Yuuri commanded, grabbing his son’s cock and slowly sinking on to it.

They moaned in unison when Vitaly’s thick head popped in.  Vitaly closed his eyes immediately, a discretion that Yuuri would forgive this time, and grabbed Yuuri’s hips who gasped with each thick inch.  To Vitaly, it was everything he dreamed it would be. Yuuri was snug, warm, and so soft pulsing around him. The feeling was overwhelming and Yuuri was not faring any better.  He had to take a moment for both of them when he finally bottomed out, both trembling and near weeping at the sensation.

 

_Finally_

 

“I’m going to move now, okay?” Yuuri rested his palms on Vitaly’s chest

“Mama, please,” the alpha begged, gripping Yuuri’s hips tight in a way that will surely leave bruises.  It thrilled the omega that his son was just as eager but it made it just as hard to go steady. Yuuri thought he could commit himself to a slow starting pace but as he sank back down his composure broke when he realized just how much he absolutely _needed_ this.  The feeling of fullness was reminiscent of his first time with Viktor; drowning in pleasure and raw need and never wanting to resurface.  Electricity raced down his spine, charging with each push and pull and driving him fast towards the edge like he was a virgin all over again.  Rather than start off slow to relish the feeling Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his hips faster with each stroke that hit all his spots just right.

“God, Vitasha, you’re so big~  Filling mommy just r-right, ah-h,” Yuuri cried as Vitaly’s hips snapped up again and again filling the room with the sounds of their coupling.  The bed creaked violently as Vitaly planted both of his feet into the mattress and roughly bucked his hips up into his mother’s cunt. It forced Yuuri to lie flush against Vitaly below him, quickly losing control to the alpha who easily overpowered him.  The new position made it easy for Vitaly to latch onto a nipple, Yuuri’s breasts practically suffocating him but breathing had become an afterthought when the taste of his mother’s sweet milk flooded his mouth.

“More, more, I’m s-so close baby” at this rate he would come untouched.  Vitaly rolled them over to the side so he could properly fuck mommy into the mattress.  Yuuri didn’t hold back his screams as Vitaly’s hips pistoned harder into him. His legs wrapped behind Vitaly and his nails dug into his son’s back leaving red scratches that spurred the alpha on more.  

“Mama,” Vitaly buried his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, nipping and kissing at the skin right below his mother’s ear before biting down on Yuuri’s shoulder.  The omega saw white as he came hard, screaming Vitaly’s name as his son continued to rock into him. The alpha was close himself, his mother’s pussy spasming around him.  He was so close, so so close, but didn’t want this feeling to ever end. His knot swelled with each thrust and threatened to pop with every roll of his hips.

“Knot me, alpha, please,” Yuuri cried, tears in his eyes spilling as his hand grabbed a fistful of hair.  Vitaly kissed Yuuri when he did, thrusting deep into the omega to spill his seed. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, coming a second time when he felt his son’s knot stretching him wide.    Vitaly rocked forth absently, kissing Yuuri lazily who reciprocated each lick and kiss. Yuuri moved his hips as much as the knot allowed, feeling his son’s come slosh deep inside him.  Vitaly collapsed unceremoniously shortly after, rolling them to the side before shutting his eyes. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the exhausted alpha and stroked his hair gently, purring contently and applying an occasional kiss.

“Mother?” Vitaly asked softly with his eyes still shut

“Yes, baby?” Yuuri purred

“Can we do that again sometime?” Vitaly wrapped an arm around the omega to pull him in closer

“Of course, sweetheart,” Yuuri giggled as he nuzzled in closer to the alpha’s chest, “Sleep now, baby,”

With that, Vitaly slowly drifted off with his mother still in his arms.

 

\-----------------------------

“ _You got competition_ ” was all Yuuri texted.  Viktor was just about to ask what exactly he meant when a video was attached.  

His pants suddenly felt too tight.  

Yuuri stood in front of a full-length mirror, focusing on the cascade of come that dripped out of his cunt.  It was like a dam had been broken and shed down his legs to puddle on the floor. Yuuri changed the perspective, smirking at the camera before lowering it between his legs.  A finger prodded into his folds, coaxing out more come and slick in a steady stream, the omega moaning loudly as his fingers were coated. He was still dripping when his fingers retracted, the camera following Yuuri’s fingers as they smeared the substance against his skin all the way up to his lips.   

“ _See you in a week, Vitya_ _♡_ ” the omega winked before darting his tongue out to clean his soaked fingers.

It was Viktor's turn to feel a weeks worth of sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my interpretation of how the family fuck fest came to be. Of course, if you have other ways you want to write it please feel free to do so uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism always welcomed!
> 
> Comment if you want a specific kink and specific pairing doing the nasty ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I did this instead of AML cause I'm garbage


End file.
